


Need You to Stay

by missred



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Illness, Sickfic, Sickness, Vomiting, migraines, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missred/pseuds/missred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"@joshuadun has a migraine. But since we are best friends, his graine is my graine. Ourgraines are better than migraines."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You to Stay

Someone in the apartment above him was playing something heavy bass. Josh could hear it through his ceiling. It felt like it was vibrating his bones. He groaned into his pillow, turned over and tried to cover his ears, but it was useless. His head was throbbing, a sharp constant pain just behind his left temple. He was curled up in the dark in a ball on his bed, trying to wait out the pain, but he’d been here more than an hour and nothing was getting better. Josh was at a loss. He needed to take something, he needed to get out his bedroom and away from the painfully loud bass seeping down from his neighbors, but he was about 90% sure that if he moved at all he was going to hurl all over his bed sheets. He’s gotten migraines before, but never this bad, and he’d never been this nauseous before--even thinking the word made bile rise in the back of his throat. 

Josh rolls over and reaches out blindly for his phone, wincing when the screen the lights up. He navigates his way to what he needs with eyes closed. The phone rings twice. 

“Hello?” 

“Ty, can you come? My head hurts bad.” Josh’s voice is low and pained.

“You at home?” Tyler is already digging around for his keys. 

Josh nods before he realizes that doesn’t help Tyler. 

“Yeah.”

“I’m on my way.” Tyler says quietly. 

Josh nods again and hangs up the phone. He knows, distantly, that Tyler will be here soon, and that that will make things easier, even if he can’t really work out why. He’s alright to lie still and just wait. But then the smell of Indian food starts wafting into his apartment, and Josh feels like all his neighbors are out to get him tonight. The pungent smells, normally something Josh loves, pushes his nausea over the edge, and he’s scrambling up and stumbling for bathroom. Josh crashes to his knees and heaves three times into the toilet before he thinks he’s safe to stand. He’s eager to get away from the sharp smell of bile. 

When he stands though, he goes dizzy. There’s a ringing in his ears like a head rush, but worse, and before he can make it make to bed, his legs give out beneath him. 

* * *

 

Tyler doesn’t bother calling out when he gets in. Josh knows he’s coming and the added noise won’t help. He can’t help but shout when he pushed open the door to Josh’s bedroom and finds him crumpled on the floor.

* * *

 

Josh wakes up in bed, with an icepack on his head. Tyler is watching him anxiously, legs crossed on the other side of the bed. 

“How are you feeling?”

Josh feels pretty awful, but he isn’t nauseated anymore. 

“Okay.” He says. His voice is quiet and rough. “Nope.” He says, a moment. The left side of his head is sharp, pulsing pain. 

“Here.” Tyler shifts and grabs a bottle off the nightstand. He shakes two extra strength excedrine into his palm and coaxes Josh to sit up a bit. Josh swallowed it wordlessly, clutching the icepack to his head. He collapsed back down into the pillows. 

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Tyler says back.

“Can you stay?” Josh sounds apologetic.

“Always man.” Tyler settles in. 

The room is dark and he can hear Josh’s soft huffs of breath beside him. He didn’t look good when Tyler found him on the floor, but he seems steadier now. Pain is easier when it isn’t just you alone in the dark. It’s kind of peaceful. Tyler  alternates between scrolling through his phone and glancing at Josh.

Josh appears almost unconscious when he snakes a hand over and searches for Tyler blindly. Tyler winds his fingers through Josh’s. Josh lets out a contented sigh.

Tyler pulls up twitter and types out a short burst of text _. _

_ "@joshuadun has a migraine. But since we are best friends, his graine is my graine. Ourgraines are better than migraines." _

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill. Still trying to get the hang of writing this, so I didn't write this as relationship fic but you can view it that way if you want.


End file.
